Grenade
by 888Marshmelow
Summary: Puck and Quinns relationship. Puck point of view. Slight Suinn but not really. Better than it sound I suck at summaries :


_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Bruno Mars song Grenade__

* * *

_

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_  
_Take, take, take it all,_  
_But you never give_  
_Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Had your eyes wide open -_

* * *

"Puck what are you doing?" Quinn asked leaning back. Puck just kept moving foward, he didn't care. He didn't care that he was about to kiss his best friends girlfriend. He wanted this.

His lips landed on hers and his eyes slammed shut. He waited for this for so long. And it felt so _right _to him. He opened his eyes to find that Quinn never closed hers. He pulled back.

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is_

She pulled him back to her. After kissing Quinn agreed to have sex.

"Thanks for coming." Quinn said pulling her shirt back on.

He nodded. That's it? 'Thanks for coming?' She led him out and made him promise to keep this a secret. He tried not to show how much it hurt him. That this was just sex to her. He promised though. He would do whatever she wanted. Including keeping quiet.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya _  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya _  
_Oh, oh I would go through all this pain, _  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for ya baby; _  
_But you won't do the same_

For months he had to keep quiet. Even when she had told him she was pregnant. The lies were killing him. Everyone thinking that it was Finns baby. So he told Mercedes. To which she responded with no sympathy. As if seeing your best friend talk to her stomach at times wasn't painful. As if it was easy to be know as 'The Baby Daddy' and not 'The Father'. He would take such good care of his kid. If only people would let him _show_ them he could be a great dad. But no, no one felt bad for _him. _But then Quinn asked him to babysit. And he thought he had finally been given a chance.

_No, no, no, no_  
_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_  
_Mad woman, bad woman,_  
_That's just what you are, yeah,_  
_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

So yeah sexting with Santana wasn't a good idea. But as soon as he told Quinn they could do this he decided he would stop.

And she smiled at him. Like a real geniune smile. She never gave Finn those smiles. He felt great. . .Until she found out.

God he _knew _he should've deleted his messages. He apologized and said some stupid crap. He was at school and he wouldn't break his tough facade right now. He would've begged her to give him a chance. But she told him she was giving the kid to Terri. That the baby would need a good Dad.

And he's not gonna lie that _stung. _But he didn't show it.

_Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked _

_Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby; But you won't do the same_

So what if Finn found out? Is it bad that he kinda wants to thank Berry? That he wants to smile and hug Quinn? He would've found out eventually. But he understands that this would hurt Finn a bit. So he let Finn punch him a few times. It hurt like a mother though. Finn really does have an arm.

But he was happy. Because now he could be with Quinn. But when he told her he wanted to be with her, she turned him down yet again.

If he knew she would turn him down he probably would've punched Finn back.

_If my body was on fire, ooh  
You' d watch me burn down in flames  
__You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby_

"Hey can I ask you something?" Quinn asked him.

"Ya sure."

"We put all this behind us right? The whole baby thing. New year, new start right?"

He stared at her. _Put this behind us? _Like they didn't have a kid together? He wanted to scream. Pretend we had _nothing_ going on between us? That I don't _love_ you?

But he didn't. He forced a half smile and said "Yeah. Of course. It's all behind us now."

A few weeks later he sees them together for the first time. Sam and Quinn. Mckinleys new power couple. Next to Finn and Rachel.

He wants to punch something. But instead he ask Santana to meet him after school. And he lies in his bed at night thinking of eveything he gave to Quinn and she gave him nothing. But what pissed him off the most was that he still would do whatever she asked him to. In the blink of an eye.

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya  
Oh, oh __I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
you won't do the same._  
_No, you won't do the same,_  
_You wouldn't do the same,_  
_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_  
_No, no, no, no_

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
